jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo
|-|Parte 4 = |-|Parte 5 = |-|Parte 6 = 275px |japname = 空条 承太郎 |romname = Kūjō Jōtarō |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Star Platinum ---- Star Platinum: The World |age = 17 añosCapítulo 114: Jotaro Kujo (1) ---- 27 añosCapítulo 266: ''¡Jotaro Kujo! Conoce a Josuke Higashikata (1) ---- -30 años ---- 40 añosJOJOVELLER - STANDS'', pag.9 |birthday = 1970JJBA Artbook: ''JoJo 6251 |zodiac = AcuarioCapítulo 129: Dark Blue Moon (3) |czodiac = |death = 21 de marzo de 2012SO Capítulo 154: Made in Heaven (6) pag. 13 |gender = Masculino |height = 195 cm |weight = 82 kg |blood = B |race = Asiático ---- Caucásico |nation = Japonés |hair = Oscuro |eyes = Verde Café |color = Cualquier color transparente |movie = Never Cry Wolf |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = Toshinobu Kubota |sportsman = Chiyonofuji Mitsugu |occupation = EstudianteCapitulo 117: El hombre con la estrella ---- Biólogo marino |affiliation = |hobby = Admirar libros sobre aeroplanos y barcos |family = George Joestar I Jonathan Joestar Erina Joestar Giorno Giovanna George Joestar II Lisa Lisa Joseph Joestar Suzi Q Joestar Josuke Higashikata Shizuka Joestar Sadao Kujo Holy Kujo Jolyne Kujo |mangadebut = Capítulo 114: Jotaro Kujo (1) |mangafinal = SO Capítulo 154: Made in Heaven (6) ---- SO Capítulo 158: What a Wonderful World |animedebut = Episodio 26: El hombre que se convirtió en un dios ---- Episodio 27: El hombre poseído por un espíritu maligno |animefinal = |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin |seiyuu = Kiyoyuki Yanada ---- Jūrōta Kosugi ---- Tetsu Inada ---- Daisuke Ono ---- Natsumi Takamori |voiceactor = Abie Hadjitarkhani ---- Matthew Mercer |actor_de_imagen_real = Yūsuke Iseya }} |Jotaro Kujo}} es el protagonista de la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. También realiza un rol prominente en la Parte 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable, la Parte 5: Vento Aureo, y nuevamente con un rol clave en la Parte 6: Stone Ocean. Serio, estoico e inteligente, Jotaro brinda gran poder y estabilidad a sus aliados. Jotaro es el primer JoJo introducido con un Stand, y es uno de los personajes más reconocidos de toda la serie. Apariencia Jotaro es un hombre alto (195 cm), atractivo y bien fornido. Tiene cabello oscuro, fuerte mandíbula, cejas marcadas y ojos claros. Ademas tiene un leve parecido a su tatarabuelo Jonathan Joestar y a su abuelo Joseph Joestar cuando era un hombre joven. El estilo de sus ropas suele cambiar un poco con cada parte, pero siempre suele ser una gorra ornamentada, desgarrada por detrás mezclándose con su cabello, y suele llevar un abrigo largo que llega hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, con unas cadenas añadidas. Siendo el único JoJo en aparecer en cuatro arcos argumentales del manga, la apariencia de Jotaro ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, haciendo cambios por aquí y por allá pero su característico gorro y chaqueta siempre están ahí presentes. Su atuendo fue influenciado por Babel II (1971 – 1973), un famoso manga sobre un joven protagonista en un uniforme gakuran protagonizando una aventura en medio de un desierto.JoJo 6251 - Entrevista Stardust Crusaders: En su primera aparición, Jotaro usaba una chaqueta larga, parecida a una gabardina. Era de color azul y estaba decorada con cadenas y botones dorados. Debajo de la chaqueta está una camiseta común y corriente de color morada o rosa, aunque en la serie OVA es de color roja. Sobre su cabeza hay un gorro de color azul con varios adornos de color dorado. Una botón con una mano dorada es quizás el más conocido. Completando este uniforme escolar están sus zapatos que son de color azul oscuro o si no, negros. Diamond Is Unbreakable: En la cuarta y quinta parte del manga, Jotaro regresa con un traje blanco. Fuera de eso, el concepto es el mismo, solo que ahora ya no lleva los adornos dorados que traía anteriormente. Ahora porta una camisa amarilla por debajo y sus zapatos son de varios colores. Stone Ocean: Para su última aparición, Jotaro lleva un traje que recuerda mucho al primero. El viejo estilo está de regreso y también sus cadenas. En su pecho y gorro lleva unas estrellas pintadas en homenaje a su stand. Los colores que predominan son el azul, verde y morado. También lleva un reloj en la mano izquierda. Su pantalón parece estar hecho de alguna clase de reptil o algún animal parecido. Tal vez el estilo de la ropa de Jotaro en esta parte sea tan parecido al de su primera aparición debido a una crisis de edad, mas específicamente a la tendencia al "deseo de lograr la sensación de juventud". Personalidad Stardust Crusaders: Jotaro es introducido como un rebelde tosco buscapleitos, pero tiene un corazón gentil y es leal a aquellos que le agradan. Es muy perspicaz, inteligente y de ingenio rápido, manteniendo una actitud ligeramente neutral o indiferente perpetuamente serena. Su rasgo más notable es su naturaleza aparentemente distante. Es un individuo callado, a menudo satisfecho con expresarse en frases cortas. Araki ha explicado que cree que cualquier persona puede notar sus emociones con sólo mirarlo, y probablemente piensa que esforzarse demás en retratar cómo se siente seria una pérdida de tiempo, haciendo que los demás tiendan a percibirlo como insensible. Jotaro es a la vez feroz y amable, demostrando estos rasgos en varias escenas: desde su pelea con N'Doul hasta el encuentro con Daniel y Telence D'Arby. Un claro ejemplo es la forma en que salvó a Noriaki Kakyoin en lugar de matarlo pura y simplemente - incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo sólo para salvar al joven de la esclavitud mortal de DIO. A pesar de no ser demasiado abierto a demostrarlo, ama a su madre Holy y respeta a su abuelo Joseph. El ímpetu de Jotaro para dirigirse a Egipto es la vida de Holy siendo puesta en peligro por el Stand de DIO, y él montó en una rabia poco característica de si mismo cuando el vampiro profanó el cadáver de su abuelo, antes de disculparse con el espíritu de Joseph (que previamente le había advertido a Jotaro de no sucumbir ante la ira). Durante su viaje a Egipto, se fue uniendo con sus compañeros, y a través de varios gestos pequeños expresó su amistad hacia ellos, que culminó con un abrazo con un Polnareff a punto de marcharse. Signos de él relajando su postura también se muestran de vez en cuando sonríe (aunque no muy a menudo), como por ejemplo cuando el grupo burlaban de ZZ y en un momento incluso se ríe junto Kakyoin y Polnareff al descubrir la debilidad del Stand Sun en el capitulo 167 (episodio 44). No tolera cuando alguien lastima a mujeres o niños en una pelea, incluso si son malvados, y será especialmente violento con el perpetrador, como se ve en contra de Steely Dan, a quien golpeó de la manera más severamente posible. Jotaro sigue siendo propenso a la violencia, y no duda de lastimar seriamente a sus enemigos, incluso si son mujeres.Capítulo 182: High Priestess (4) Es un individuo muy calmado, capaz de mantener la compostura incluso en las situaciones más extremas. El mejor ejemplo de su sangre fría estaría en contra de Daniel J. D'Arby, participando de un peligroso juego de póquer durante la cual engañó con éxito al experto jugador de póquer a doblegarse, incluso si no sabía que cartas tenía él mismo y apostado las almas de todos sus compañeros y aliados involucrados. Aún así, sigue siendo ligeramente ansioso cuando algo inesperado sucede, pero casi nunca llega tan lejos como para perder la calma. Por otra parte, es contundente y malhablado, no teniendo ningún problema en ser insolente hacia su madre o cualquier figura de autoridad. El adolescente favorece frases ingeniosas de una sola línea, a menudo ridiculizando a quien sea blanco de sus agudezas y ofreciendo razones absurdas para sus proezas, siendo más notable el derrotar DIO porque le hizo cabrearse. Ya sea que se tome en serio a sí mismo o sólo divirtiéndose al utilizar sus frases ingeniosas es algo que queda sin respuesta definida. Está interesado en una amplia gama de temas, tales como el sumo o la serie de televisión Columbo, de la que afirma haber adquirido sus habilidades deductivas.Capítulo 159: Justice (6) pag. 6 Varias de sus aficiones indican que tiene un lado intelectual, lo que resultaría en él convirtiéndose en un biólogo marino. Jotaro se siente irritado por las numerosas chicas adoradoras que lo perseguían (tanto en su escuela y a lo largo de su viaje), a los que ignora o ahuyenta bruscamente; sobre todo cuando empiezan a quejarse o discutir. Sin embargo, dio a entender que tiene un punto débil (o al menos es más tolerante) por los niños. Cuando Anne les acompaña en su viaje, él nunca le grita a ella e incluso la protege de Usuarios de Stand enemigos, y también cuida de ella de una manera similar a un hermano mayor. Cuando toma una paleta de un niño pequeño, le dice que como compensación le comprara una nueva después. Otra peculiaridad de personalidad interesante suya parece ser un apego a su vestimenta. Cuando la enfermera en su escuela sugirió cortar partes de su pantalón, él se negó.Capítulo 118: Noriaki Kakyoin, Parte 1 Cuando sus ropas fueron arrancadas durante su pelea contra ZZ, llego tan lejos como para pagar para confeccionar un uniforme exactamente igual al que tenía. Cuando intercambia golpes por primera vez contra DIO, específicamente señala cómo la batalla le hizo un agujero en su pantalón. También tiene un apego por su gorra. Esto implica que seria ya sea tacaño o tiene un particular sentido de la moda; el hecho de que él señaló el precio de sus pantalones después de que DIO le hizo un agujero en este pareciera implicar el primer caso. Diamond Is Unbreakable: Jotaro se coloca en esta historia como un ejemplo a seguir, líder o maestro. Koichi y Josuke comentan que su compañía resulta tranquilizante para ellos, con respecto a la amenaza constante ejercida por los usuarios de Stands emergentes. Ya habiendo madurado, Jotaro no es tan malhablado como antes a pesar de que sigue siendo contundente, y conserva su molestia hacia las chicas que hacen alborotos. Siendo un poco más sensible; al encontrarse con Tomoko mientras buscaba a Josuke poco después de que su padre fuera asesinado por Anjuro, tolera su repentino apego excesivo cuando ella lo confunde con Joseph, ofreciendo un consuelo básica por la muerte de su padre. A pesar de que su actitud distante todavía esto algo presente, disminuyó considerablemente a lo largo de los años, como él mismo admitió, aunque en privado a Koichi que estaba contento de conocerlo. Stone Ocean: En la Parte 6, demuestra un lado protector hacia su hija Jolyne, aunque su abandono en el pasado empeoró su relación. Otro ejemplo de su actitud distante disminuyendo es admitirle que él la apreciaba, lo que motivaría a Jolyne a lo largo de su aventura. Después de que "revivió", Anasui, uno de los compañeros de Jolyne que está cautivado por ella, le solicita a Jotaro que aprobara su propuesta de matrimonio. Reaccionando en primer lugar como si él hablaba absurdamente, cuando Jotaro ve a Jolyne apoyándose contra el pecho de Anasui, él tira de ella hacia sus propios brazos, de manera protectora; dejando a Jolyne desorientada en cuanto a su interacción. Durante la lucha final contra Pucci, el amor de Jotaro por su familia pudo más que él, y cometió el error de tratar de salvar a Jolyne y al mismo tiempo matar a Pucci, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito alguno en ambos casos. Relaciones La relación de Jotaro con la gente suele ser directa, debido a su tipo de personalidad. Por lo general, tiende a guardar sus emociones para sí mismo, ya que cree que las personas pueden leer sus emociones simplemente observándolo. En pocas palabras, si alguien no lo ha enfurecido, generalmente está satisfecho con quienes lo rodean. Familia *'Jolyne Cujoh': La única hija de Jotaro. Debido a sus muchas excursiones, fue un padre ausente durante gran parte de la infancia de Jolyne y hasta bien entrada la adolescencia. Como tal, ella creció resentiendolo aunque a veces también anhelaba su atención. Su divorcio solo empeoró las cosas, Jolyne prácticamente lo desconoció y se negó a mencionarlo hasta que la visitó en la prisión. Jotaro, sin embargo, apreciaba mucho a Jolyne, tomando su seguridad por encima de todo durante Stone Ocean y siendo plenamente consciente de sus fracasos como padre. Eventualmente, comenzaron a parchear su relación, cuando ella finalmente entendió por qué Jotaro estaba ausente constantemente y por qué exactamente estaba luchando. **''Eyes of Heaven: Al conocer a Jolyne, el Jotaro joven de la ''Parte 3 se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía una hija y se molestaría por el hecho de que ella es técnicamente mayor que él mismo. Si bien su relación es incómoda, Jotaro todavía se preocupa por Jolyne, como cuando la salvó después de que que Daniel J. D'Arby le quitó su alma por medio de sus apuestas. En la línea de tiempo alterada, Jotaro llevó a Jolyne con él a Morioh, lo que implica que su relación es al menos un poco mejor que en la línea de tiempo original. *'Joseph Joestar': Jotaro generalmente no comparte el humor de su abuelo, y los dos tienen personalidades muy diferentes. A pesar de sus diferencias, parece que se llevan bastante bien, y pueden compartir una o dos risas de vez en cuando, y se pudieron unir mucho más durante su viaje a Egipto para salvar a Holy. Cuando Joseph fue infectado por el Stand Lovers de Steely Dan, Jotaro se permitió ser humillado para proteger a Joseph de Steely Dan y recompensó a su enemigo mil veces. Pudieron trabajar bien juntos contra Telence T. D'Arby simplemente a través de la intuición familiar compartida, y cuando DIO profanó el cadáver de Joseph, Jotaro se enfureció lo suficiente como para atacar a DIO de frente a pesar de ser consciente del grave riesgo. Mientras estaba molesto por la aventura de Joseph con la madre de Josuke, todavía se preocupaba por su abuelo, especialmente en su avanzada edad, y decidió proteger a la madre de Josuke en lugar de Joseph, mostrando su respeto por los sentimientos de Joseph. También mostró una extraña sonrisa cuando vio que Josuke y Joseph se llevaban bien. *'Suzi Q': Aunque nunca se han comunicado en el manga original, la adaptación anime incluyó una escena de Jotaro hablando por teléfono con su abuela. Él la respeta y le asegura que no hay nada de qué preocuparse cuando Joseph no pueda hablar con ella. Suzi dice que estaba realmente feliz de escuchar la voz de su nieto después de tanto tiempo. Ella escuchó que Jotaro enloqueció últimamente, pero ella sabe en el fondo que es un chico dulce que realmente se preocupa por su familia. *'Josuke Higashikata': Los dos tienen una relación de mentor-protegido. Aunque Josuke es más joven que él, Jotaro es su sobrino. Cuando se conocieron, Josuke había agredido a Jotaro por mencionar su cabello en un tono negativo (a pesar de que Jotaro no tenía la intención de insultar a Josuke), pero a medida que avanzaba la historia, los dos se convirtieron en aliados y se ayudaron mutuamente varias veces contra los Stands enemigos que aparecen en Morioh. Jotaro respeta la habilidad y gentileza de Josuke aunque se irrita por su temperamento, y confió completamente en él durante su pelea contra Bug-Eaten. *'Sadao Kujo': Siendo un famoso músico de jazz, Sadao dejó a su familia para irse de gira, y nunca fue visto durante la historia. Se desconoce cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente, pero no ha habido ninguna indicación de que Jotaro guarde rencor contra él por esto. *'Holy Kujo': Como madre de Jotaro, él se preocupa mucho por ella. Durante su niñez, a Jotaro le encantaba jugar a la pelota con ella, pero a su edad actual, su actitud ha cambiado hasta el punto en que él reprende su afecto, la llama irritante y la insulta casualmente. A pesar de todo, los dos se cuidan entre sí, y Holy no se inmuta con el exterior áspero de Jotaro, ya que ella conoce sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando cayó enferma debido a que su Stand descontrolado se apoderó de su cuerpo, Jotaro había cuestionado de inmediato a Joseph qué tenían que hacer para curarla. Fue por su preocupación por la vida de su madre que partió a Egipto para luchar contra DIO. *'Giorno Giovanna': Si bien nunca se han conocido formalmente, Jotaro investigó a Giorno debido a sus conexiones con DIO y la Familia Joestar. Habiendo descubierto la relación de Giorno con DIO, Jotaro evitó encontrarse con él en persona y confió en Koichi para juzgarlo en su lugar. Amigos thumb|Una fotografía de los amigos de Jotaro alrededor de 1987-1988. *'Muhammad Avdol': Su primera reunión inicial con Avdol no fue muy amigable, pero después de que Jotaro comienza a entender realmente a Star Platinum y los Stands, rápidamente se convierten en aliados. Durante el viaje, Avdol toma el rol de mentor y proporciona al resto del grupo información sobre enemigos como Gray Fly, Devo y Midler. Jotaro más tarde lloraría su muerte junto con Polnareff y Joseph. *'Noriaki Kakyoin': Al igual que con Avdol, la relación de Jotaro con Kakyoin comienza con una pelea. Después de derrotarlo, Jotaro lleva a Kakyoin a su casa para eliminar la Espora de DIO y liberarlo de su control mental. Jotaro y Kakyoin más tarde desarrollan una fuerte amistad, descubriendo un interés mutuo en el sumo, y es una de las pocas personas ante las que Jotaro sonríe. Kakyoin sacrificó su vida para darle una ventaja a Jotaro contra DIO y Jotaro llora su muerte junto con Joseph y Polnareff. En las entrevistas especiales de JoJonium, Araki comenta que sin su poder, Jotaro y Kakyoin probablemente no se hubieran hecho amigos. *'Jean Pierre Polnareff': Después de unirse al grupo durante su viaje a Egipto, Polnareff se convierte gradualmente en un buen amigo de todos. Jotaro se vuelve más amigable con Polnareff, ya que no tiene problemas para formar equipo con él, y muestra abiertamente su amistad con él. También lo respeta como un luchador, comentando que su Silver Chariot/Star Platinum pueden refrenar a Anubis este posee a Polnareff. Al final de la Parte 3, Joseph y Polnareff junto con Jotaro lloran la pérdida de sus amigos caídos. Antes de marcharse por caminos separados, el grupo sobreviviente se abraza por última vez; prometiendo encontrarse de nuevo alguna vez en el futuro. El único comentario de Jotaro a Polnareff fue un insulto amistoso, mencionando que nunca podría olvidar su feo rostro. *'Iggy': Jotaro conoce a Iggy durante la pelea contra N'Doul, pero su relación comienza mal ya que Iggy no coopera durante la pelea y Jotaro lo arroja contra N'Doul. Como venganza, Iggy bromea con Jotaro. Iggy, aunque no es una voz al respecto, es un usuario muy orgulloso, incluso creyendo que The Fool es más fuerte que Star Platinum. Después de la batalla contra DIO, Jotaro y Joseph reconocen su muerte, junto con los otros cruzados caídos. *'Koichi Hirose': Después de presenciar la valentía de Koichi durante los eventos en Morioh, particularmente en la lucha contra Sheer Heart Attack de Kira mientras Jotaro estaba inconsciente, ha llegado a respetarlo y confiar mucho en él. Este vínculo más tarde influye en Jotaro al elegirlo para investigar a Giorno Giovanna por su vínculo de línea de sangre con la Familia Joestar y DIO. *'Okuyasu Nijimura': Aunque los dos tenían poca interacción, Okuyasu pareció ver a Jotaro como una figura mentora, aunque ignoró su consejo y fue tras Red Hot Chili Pepper por su cuenta. Jotaro es exasperado por su temperamento y falta de inteligencia, pero parece verlo como un aliado de todos modos. *'Rohan Kishibe': Jotaro y Rohan parecen tener una relación basada en el respeto mutuo. Rohan parece considerar a Jotaro como un experto, y Jotaro confía en Rohan a pesar de ser un antiguo enemigo. Han demostrado ser capaces de trabajar juntos, como en la batalla final contra Kira cuando están atrapados en el bucle de tiempo. Rohan también tiene el número de teléfono de la habitación de hotel de Jotaro anotado en su libreta de direcciones, lo que implica que de antemano han estado en contacto para otros fines. *'Anne': Jotaro trató a la niña fugitiva como una carga y una molestia, pero la mantuvo protegiéndola de enemigos como el Capitán Tennille Impostor y Forever. Ella estaba enamorada de Jotaro porque era apuesto. Enemigos *'DIO': Antes de su reunión, pero habiendo oído hablar el uno del otro, DIO y Jotaro eran enemigos. Mientras que DIO simplemente pensaba en Jotaro como un poderoso usuario de Stand, Jotaro no pensaba demasiado bien del primero, pero al menos estaba intrigado de que era lo suficientemente carismático como para ganarse la lealtad de otros poderosos usuarios de Stand como N'Doul. Durante su enfrentamiento, DIO vio a Jotaro como una amenaza tanto como vio en Jonathan, si no más, llegando a los extremos para humillar y asegurar su muerte. Mientras que Jonathan era un adversario que DIO respetaba, Jotaro era un adversario que DIO temía porque Jotaro también podría moverse en el tiempo detenido. Después de que DIO aparentemente había matado a su abuelo Joseph justo en frente de él, el odio de Jotaro por DIO se intensificó hasta donde, por primera vez, Jotaro se enfureció visiblemente y actuó con ira. *'Enrico Pucci': Pucci albergaba rencor contra Jotaro por haber matado a DIO. Sin embargo, Jotaro no estaba al tanto de la existencia de Pucci sion hasta el final de Stone Ocean. Pucci tomó su venganza robando los recuerdos y Stand de Jotaro para dejar que su cadáver sin vida se pudriera, pero sin embargo sabía que era un usuario de Stand peligroso, por lo que tomó todas las precauciones contra él. *'Yoshikage Kira': La primera vez que Jotaro se encontraría con Kira estaba cerca de la tienda de zapatos Centipede después de que Jotaro fuera gravemente herido por Sheer Heart Attack. Éste subestimó a Jotaro debido al estado malherido en que se encontraba, solo para ser golpeado brutalmente por Star Platinum por las penurias causadas. Kira notó lo peligroso que era Jotaro y se tomó la precaución de evitar confrontarlo nuevamente. *'Daniel J. D'Arby': La combinación de habilidades de D'Arby en juegos de azar y su poder de Stand lograron impresionar a Jotaro, incluso poniéndolo nervioso en algunos puntos. Jotaro llegó al extremo de decir que D'Arby era el usuario de Stand más peligroso que habían conocido hasta entonces. Aunque fue una combinación de intimidación y pura suerte, Jotaro logró engañar a D'Arby y sumirlo en estado de shock. Después de conocer a Telence, el hermano de Daniel, Jotaro reconocería a Daniel como el apostador superior, afirmando que aquel habría visto a través del truco que usó contra Telence. *'N'Doul': Aunque los dos eran enemigos, Jotaro llegó a respetar a N'Doul como un luchador durante su pelea, notando que él logró quitarle el sombrero, una hazaña impresionante de acuerdo con Jotaro. Quedó impresionado por la lealtad de N'Doul hacia DIO y lo sepultó por respeto cuando murió. *'Steely Dan': Debido a que Steely Dan mató a sangre fría a Enya, una mujer anciana aunque poderosa, y luego usó su posición temporal de poder para humillar continuamente a Jotaro, este último desarrolló un gran rencor hacia él. Después de que Steely Dan tomó a un niño como rehén, Jotaro no satisfecho con solo romperle las extremidades, le infligió una paliza particularmente brutal como venganza. *'Anubis': Jotaro comenta que Anubis, un Stand que depende de una habilidad poderosa simple, notablemente con una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de Star Platinum, en lugar de algún tipo de truco, la hacía particularmente peligrosa. Anubis intentó matar a Jotaro varias veces con varios cuerpos anfitriones, incluido el de Polnareff. *'Enya Geil': Jotaro era uno de los principales objetivos de Enya, ya que era uno de los usuarios de Stand más poderosos que se oponían a su amo DIO, pero desconfiaba del poder y el intelecto de Jotaro. Por su parte, Jotaro no pensó gran cosa de Enya. Jotaro todavía estaba sorprendido cuando vio a Enya morir por ordenes de DIO y aún así permanecer leal a éste. *'Anjuro Katagiri': Debido a su intento de asesinato de la madre de Josuke y el exitoso asesinato de su abuelo, Anjuro era un enemigo de Jotaro. Anjuro, siendo un asesino notoriamente brutal y usuario de Stand todavía recientemente, disgustó a Jotaro y fue una de las razones por las cuales Jotaro marchó personalmente a Morioh para detenerlo. *'Akira Otoishi': Debido a que Jotaro estaba investigando a los usuarios de Stand, Akira lo vio como una amenaza e intentó matarlo. Cuando Josuke se interpuso en su camino, Akira decidió matar a Joseph en su lugar, solo para ser detenido por Okuyasu. Cuando Akira es arrestado, Jotaro amenaza con perseguirlo si escapa de prisión. Más tarde interrogaría a Akira, quien revelaría que le disparó a una rata con la flecha creadora de Stands (pero ocultó que le disparó a dos ratas en realidad; Bug-Eaten y una rata sin nombre). *'Johngalli A': Él albergaba rencor contra Jotaro por haber matado a DIO. Si bien hay poca interacción entre los dos, el hecho de que inculpó a Jolyne por asesinato y trató de matarla y a él los convirtió en enemigos. Habilidades Stand thumb|200px Uno de los Stands más fuertes de la serie; Star Platinum posee sentidos, fuerza, resistencia, precisión y velocidad sobre-humanos. Al igual que otros Stands poderosos físicamente (o de corto alcance), Star Platinum sufre de un estrecho rango de actividad; sólo se activa en un radio de 2-3 metros de Jotaro. Es similar al The World de DIO, y, como resultaría eventualmente, del mismo modo también puede utilizar para detener el tiempo; una capacidad revelada justo al final de su pelea contra DIO. La carta del tarot La Estrella, en base a la cual fue nombrado, simboliza la esperanza, por encima de todo. Personal Inteligencia: Jotaro esta por lo general notablemente calmado bajo presión, y es muy consciente de su entorno y capacidades; que al combinarse hacen de él un luchador muy confiable. Conocimiento: Se da a entender que Jotaro ha acumulado una cantidad considerable de conocimientos variados. Al comienzo de la Parte 3, dentro su celda, con el fin de entender su Stand, había recolectado una serie de libros sobre el tema de lo paranormal. En la Parte 4, se revela que se especializó en biología marina; e instruye a Josuke hábilmente para la tarea de cazar dos ratas-usuarios-de-Stands. Tenacidad: Jotaro es naturalmente confiado e intolerante a las sugerencias de que debería diferir de alguna manera; respaldado por su propia fuerza, así como la de su Stand. Truco: Jotaro es aparentemente capaz de almacenar hasta cinco cigarrillos encendidos en su propia boca, mantenerlos encendidos una vez en el interior, y entonces beber jugo sin apagarlos. Oingo falló al intentar replicar esta técnica. Técnica secreta La "técnica secreta" de la familia Joestar, huir lejos, por lo general se utiliza como último recurso. Es utilizada por Jotaro en la serie durante su lucha contra Rubber Soul.Capítulo 138: Yellow Temperance (4) Historia Trasfondo Jotaro es hijo de Holy Kujo, que a su vez es hija de Joseph Joestar y la esposa de Sadao Kujo, un músico japonés que viaja por el mundo. Por parte de madre y abuelo, Jotaro es descendiente directo de la Familia Joestar pese a sus rasgos predominantemente asiáticos. Su infancia y adolescencia como se presume, no tuvieron nada a destacar, pero en el año 1987, todo cambió repentinamente. A raíz del despertar de DIO quien salió del ataúd en el que quedó encerrado hace 100 años y debido a que poseía el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar quien manifestó su propio Stand (DIO adquiere a The World por acción del arco y la flecha), sus descendientes comenzaron a manifestar sus propios Stands de forma casi inconsciente. Jotaro no fue la excepción. Un día se vio envuelto en una pelea con algunos hombres que lo fastidiaron (tres pandilleros armados con cuchillos y un ex-boxeador profesional) lo que hizo que Jotaro se defendiera pero inexplicablemente para él, los golpes que asestó a los cuatro, eran más fuertes de lo normal, mandándolos al hospital. Jotaro termina preso por escándalo y riña en vía pública. Pero al notar la manifestación de su Stand y que las personas no lo vieran, lo asustó. Convencido de que estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno, Jotaro se encerró voluntariamente en su celda y se negó a salir temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer y aquí es donde comienza su historia. Stardust Crusaders (1987 - 1988) Su madre Holy, llamó a Joseph quien sabía lo que le ocurría a su nieto y este acompañado de un amigo que conoció en un viaje a Egipto, parten a Japón para resolver el asunto de Jotaro. Una vez en la celda del precinto policial, Jotaro se muestra hostil con su abuelo indicándole que se fuera ya que teme hacerle daño. Joseph se sorprende al ver la increíble capacidad del Stand de Jotaro el cual desprendió uno de sus dedos artificiales de su mano protesica sin que lo notara. Entonces, Joseph cansado de ir por las buenas, decide sacar a las malas a su nieto convenciendo a su amigo, un egipcio llamado Muhammad Avdol que manifiesta lo que Jotaro llamaba espíritu maligno: un ser de forma humanoide con cabeza de pájaro que podía manipular el fuego y al que Avdol llama Magician's Red. Joseph explica que lo que Avdol manifestó se llama Stand y es una manifestación de la energía vital y psíquica de la persona que lo porte. Si Jotaro puede verlo, es porque tiene uno propio y no duda en hacerlo salir al verse amenazado por los poderes de Avdol quien consigue sacar a Jotaro de su celda sin que este lo notara. Una vez fuera, Jotaro escucha a su abuelo quien demuestra los poderes de su propio Stand, Hermit Purple revelando que si Jotaro y el propio Joseph despertaron sus Stands, eso significa que el archienemigo de la familia Joestar, DIO, ha reaparecido en sus vidas. Joseph revela que Dio se ha apropiado del cuerpo de su abuelo Jonathan Joestar, razón por la cual, a modo de prevenir a sus descendientes, hizo que estos despertaran sus propios Stands. Enfrentamientos Curiosidades * Su famosa frase característica "yare yare daze" no tiene traducción directa, pero por lo general se traduce en el sentido de "Que fastidio" o "Dame un respiro". También puede significar "Bueno, bueno ..." o "Bien, bien ...", ya que "yare yare" comúnmente se traduce como "Oh bien..."; por lo general, es una expresión de aburrimiento o exasperación. En las traducciones oficiales de VIZ Media, la frase se considera como soltar malas palabras y es censurada con signos varios. En la serie manga oficial publicada por el sello editorial Shonen Jump Advanced para América del Norte, se le ve diciendo "Give me a !@$&*# break..." ("dame un !@$&*# descanso...") y el doblaje en inglés de la serie OVA lo traduce como "what a pain..." ("qué dolor..."). En los subtitulos de Crunchyroll, se traduce en español como "dame un respiro" y en inglés como "good grief" ("buena pena", "santo cielo"). ** En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle en español se ha optado por buscar un equivalente que refleje culturalmente la frase original, subtitulandola como "¡que te den!" En idioma inglés, el videojuego otorga a Jotaro una versión más suavizada de esta frase, subtitulada como "man, what a pain". Su hija recibe la variante malsonante censurada similar, traducida como: "man, give me a (*&*%^*&^ break!" * Jotaro tiene dos sprites únicos yaciendo recostado cuando es derribado o recibe un K.O. en el videojuego de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future desarrollado por Capcom. Cuando simplemente es derribado, el aparece apoyado en un costado de su cuerpo, ligeramente en posición vertical. Cuando es derrotado definitivamente, él se muestra acostado por completo en el suelo. ** En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, él simplemente se desploma en el suelo y no se recuesta, mostrando signos de forcejeo, incluso cuando "es retirado" del combate. * en stardust crusaders los hermanos oingo boingo habían echo un presagio de su muerte a manos de Enrico Pucci en stone ocean * Es el personaje que en mas partes ha aparecido siendo un total de 4 siendo Stardust Crushaders,Diamond is Unbreakable,Vento Áureo/Golden Wind y Stone Ocean Cultura popular * El grupo CLAMP de manga shōjo son fans de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. En su publicación posterior, Wish, el ángel personaje principal, Kohaku, se parece mucho en corte de cabello y apariencia a Kakyoin. Irónicamente, el interés amoroso de dicho personaje más o menos se parece a un Jotaro pero sin sombrero, llamado Kudo Shuichiro. A pesar de que el ángel no tiene género, algunos fans han especulado que esta historia es una interpretación shōnen-ai de ellos dos. ** En sus primeros años, CLAMP también creó un [[Clamp in Wonderland|dōjinshi de la Parte 3]] que contó con su propio personaje original, el hijo de Jotaro y Kakyoin llamado Jota (nacido de un huevo) y su Stand, Charmy Green (que se parece a un Star Platinum verde). * En el drama de NBC, Heroes, un salaryman japonés ficticio llamado Hiro Nakamura es un fan de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. En su blog, afirma que quiere "ser como JoJo y Vaan e irse de aventuras". Uno de sus poderes incluye la manipulación del tiempo, un don compartido con ambos Jotaro Kujo y Dio Brando. Hiro más adelante postea en su blog bajo el seudónimo de "Jotaro Kujo". * Jotaro es mencionado que había sido un fan de Columbo cuando era un niño. * Iikubo Haruna, líder secundaria del grupo pop Morning Musume, ha declarado que ella está enamorada de Jotaro. Galería Manga = Jotaro_white.png|Jotaro Kujo en Diamond Is Unbreakable. |-| Anime = |-| OVA = Jotaro-kujo-jojos-bizarre-adventure-ova-13.2.jpg| Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Personajes de Vento Aureo Categoría:Personajes de Stone Ocean Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Familia Kujo Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Grupo Joestar Categoría:Protagonistas de Jojo